Senior Year
by Schemingstar05
Summary: About the things the group goes through during there Senior Year and all the Prolems they face. SS, RM, New Character's. Romance, Heartbreak. Emotional Problems. Suicide. Finished. Epilogue to Sequal in it.
1. What could Possible go Wrong

Chapter one: What could possible go wrong  
  
Ryan Atwood was sitting in the pool house drinking his morning coffee. It was the first day of his senior year. Marissa and him were together. Summer and Seth were together Luke was gone. Theresa had went to Atlanta after deciding to give the baby up adoption. It had turned out not to be Ryan's. Oliver was in the hospital. Nothing could go wrong.  
Seth walked in the door. "Hey Ryan you about ready?" He asked staring at Ryan who was still in a wife beater and sweats. "Yeah man I just need to put a shirt on and change my pants." Seth walked over to the phone and called summer. "Hello " Said Summers Step mom. "Hi Mrs. Roberts is summer there?" Seth paused and waited for a reply. "Seth, she has already left for school why don't you try her cell." Seth hung up the phone. I guess I'll see her at school he thought to himself. They both went out to the driveway to wait for Marissa to come pick them up. Where is Marissa?" Just then Marissa's SUV pulled into the Cohen driveway. "Hey" She said as she walked up to Ryan and gave him a kiss. "Hey" Ryan said. They all got into the car.  
Marissa started the car. "So are you guys excited?" Marissa  
asked "Why yes Marissa we are. We were just talking about how we can't wait to be able to pull off the best senior prank ever." Seth said "Really?" Marissa asked looking over at Ryan. "He was not me" Ryan said with a mischievous smile. . They walked into school "I am going to go find summer." Seth said and left Ryan and Marissa on there own. Ryan and Marissa held hands and walked to the table where the teachers were handing out Schedules. "Wow I have Pre Calculus 3rd Period." "I have it 3rd to." Ryan said smiling. "That's so awesome. "Marissa said That was the only class they had together besides lunch. So they decided they would meet half way to Pre Calc and walk together.  
Marissa walked to First Period English. While Ryan went to Study Period. He didn't know what he would do the first day of school and all.  
  
Marissa walked into first period English. Mr. Stim was the Teacher. He was a tall Pudgy man with Blonde Balding hair. Marissa took a seat behind Seth. "Thank God" She said as he turned around "I was hoping I would have a friend in here." "Yeah where's Ryan?" Seth Asked "He has Study Period." "That's got to suck specially on the first day."  
  
"Hello class I am Mr. Stim. I just transferred here from a school in Ohio. "Ohio." Seth Whispered to Marissa. "No wonder he doesn't look like he's from around here." "Now this year I will expect you to do your homework that is 50% of the grade. 10% is participation and 40% research and class work." "Man this guy defiantly isn't from here." Seth said "Did you say something uh" Looking down at Paper. "Mr. Cohen?" "No sir." "Good. That's what I thought." "I do not tolerate talking back. I had enough problems with that at my old school." "Now....... blah blah"

Marissa had begun to dream. "Marissa, lets get married?" Ryan said "Married? but Ryan we're so young." "Yes I know But we love each other why shouldn't we get married." "Yes Ryan." She kisses. Him "Miss Cooper. Miss Cooper" Mr. Stim was standing next to Marissa "Miss Cooper you'll be late for your next class."

Marissa looked around everyone was gone including Seth. He could have woken her up. Marissa got up and went to meet Ryan before her 2nd period Govt. Class. "Hey" he said Kissing her. "Where were you?" "Fell asleep in English. "Why?"

"The Teacher's a bore. He taught at some Hick school in the middle of no where." "I see" Ryan said "I have English now I'll try not to fall asleep." He gave her a quick kiss and was off to face the dreaded class of English. "Hey Ryan good luck in there buddy." Seth said as he passed him on his way there.

Ryan went through the same routine as Seth and Marissa., "Mr. Atwood?" A guidance office clerk was standing at the door. "Go" Mr. Stim pointed at the door. Ryan grabbed his stuff and followed the guidance lady out of the room "


	2. Life's ups and downs

Disclaimer: All I own are the Characters that do not belong to Fox. Meaning Fisher, and some other New ones.

Chapter 2: Life's Ups and Downs

"Mr. Atwood. Miss. Klein will see you in a minute."

The guidance office was in the same building as Dr. Kim, but a much smaller office.

"Hello Ryan. I am Miss Klein." She couldn't have been much older than the students maybe 4 or 5 years.

"Ryan, I know you didn't finish your Junior year."

"No, I didn't but it was like 2 weeks."

"There could be a problem there. See you could have made it up over the summer, but since you never contacted the school. I am afraid we have no other alternative. You may not be able to graduate with your class." Ryan was stunned it was 2 weeks he missed 2 weeks all because of Theresa.

"I had a family Emergency."

  


"Yes I understand that. Sanford Cohen your legal Guardian assures me that it was not a matter of life and death and you could have stayed for those 2 weeks. "

  


How could Sandy betray him like that?

"Ryan, you can graduate if you work hard. Your study period will be used for Interning for a teacher and you must also take Saturday classes."

All this for two lousy weeks. He was a straight A student he had worked hard to keep his probation grade point average up and now they were sending him back.

"Ryan I want you to know. That you can still be a senior you may just not graduate at Graduation."

He decided he would make an appointment to see Dr. Kim

"Thanks Miss Klein I'll be in touch with you"

Ryan was late to 3rd period Pre Calc. What would Marissa say.

She had saved him a seat in the back row. Next To Seth and Summer

"Welcome Mr. Atwood. I am glad you decided to join us."

"Sorry I am late." he said as he sat down behind Marissa

"Now where was I?" the teacher said.

"Ryan where were you?" Marissa asked.

"I was in the Guidance Office."

"I'll tell you after I talk to Dr. Kim."

His appointment was after school he would talk to her then about all this Hooey.

"Ryan Atwood? Its only the first day of school I was not figuring on seeing you till atleast tomorrow." Dr. Kim said playing around

"I am going to try to not to have to see you as often this year Dr. Kim."

"That's a good Goal Ryan. Now, what did you need to see me about?"

"Guidance is saying that I need to take a few classes besides my already scheduled courses to Graduate."

"Yes I have heard about that."

"Ryan, I know about why you left early. I know it could have been postponed, but I also know that when a friend is in trouble you help."

"Ryan I will make you a deal as head of the school. You keep your grades higher than B- and you also follow all the rules of your Probation. I will let you graduate with your class. You must follow those rules or plan on Graduating next year with the class of 2006.

Ryan knew with Help from the Cohen's and Marissa he could keep those grades up. And as long as No Oliver's, Eddies, or Luke's came along he should be fine on the probation front.

Ryan got out of Dr. Kim's office at 4:00 the parking lot was Empty except for the Football player's cars who were parked near the Field and Marissa's Silver Jeep sitting where they had parked that morning. "Hey" She said as she rolled down the window.

"Where's Seth?" he asked "Went with Summer. Hop in." She rolled up the window and Ryan walked around to the Passenger side.

"So why did you need to talk to Dr. Kim?" She said as she took the car out of park and started to back up.

He told her about Graduation

"Ryan we are going to keep those grades up if it kills us." She said Winking at him.

"Do you have any assignments tonight."

"Not Really just reading that book Stim gave us. Can you believe he expects us to read it in a week?"

"U can do it Ryan." She said patting his Hand.

.

Over the Summer Sandy has went back to being a Public Defender he may have made less money, but he also took more pleasure in helping people for free than by taking a way all there money.

Ryan opened the door to his Pool house. There was a boy not much younger than him sitting on his bed. "May I help you?" Ryan asked.

"You must be Ryan." the kid reminded Ryan of himself he had Blonde Sandy hair and Blue eyes.

"You are?"

"Oh yea I'm Fisher."

"Fisher?"

"Well my mom was a drunk and my dad was a stoner when they had me they were stoned and they named me Fisherman Wolfe"_ Dahm I feel sorry for the kid._

"Ah! Ryan I see you have met Fisher. He is going to be staying with us for a while."

"Why us?" Ryan asked

"Cause you have more room and Haley is still in the guest room."

"Sandy Can I speak to you out side for a minute."

Ryan and Sandy exit the room.

Fisher walks around the room looking at the pictures of Marissa and Ryan and Seth and Ryan and Ryan Seth, Marissa and Summer and Luke, Ryan and Abby(Theresa's Baby) The Family photo of the Cohen's and Ryan.

"What in the world Sandy?"

"Does Kirsten Know."

"Not yet."

"Sandy you know how she reacted when you brought me home and this kid is more messed up them me, his parents were on Crack when he was born."

"Yes I know we're not going to adopt him or anything, but he got caught stealing a Car like you and has never had a conviction."

"Really?"

"Yeah, He's from Chino."

"What the heck"

Ryan walked back into the Pool house.

"Hey Fisher, You can sleep over there in the corner."

He pointed to wear his soccer ball was.

"Thanks Ryan"

. "Who are the people in all those pictures."

"They are my friends" Ryan said as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth Marissa was coming over and he wanted to look good.

"Wow Friends. That must be nice" Said Fisher.

"Hey Fisher if you want while you're here you could hang out with Seth and Me. I have a date tonight, but I'll be home later and we can all play video games. Seth would love to have a new opponent."

"Thanks."

Just then Marissa walked in. "Hey Ryan. Ready." She didn't even notice Fisher.

"Yeah." Ryan walked over to Marissa.

"Marissa this is Fisher" Marissa noticed the Blonde boy finally.

"Nice to meet you Fisher." She said shaking his hand.

"Well we better be going." There was something familiar about Fisher to Marissa.

"Nice Meeting you" Marissa said as they walked out the door.

"Who was that"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok then."

They went to the Pier and at the Crab Shack not the highest acclaimed eatery in Newport but the Cheapest.

"So." Ryan said as him and Marissa held hand walking on the pier.

"So what?" Marissa said

"I was thinking we should do something different"

"Different?" Marissa asked

"Yea different and I don't mea Seth, Summer, Me, and You. I mean Marissa and Ryan time. Get away"

"Ryan what are you talking about.?"

"We just take your car and drive to the Country or the Desert which ever comes first."

"Sounds awesome" She said as she kissed Ryan.

"Ryan I love you."

"I love you too." He said without Hesitation.

That was the first time since he had known her had hadn't hesitated before he said he loved her.

He really did love her.

"Hey Seth" Ryan said as he waked into the Kitchen. Seth was making a sandwich.

"Where's fisher?"

"O him"

"What's wrong did he beat you at Tony Hawk?"

"No Summer came over and he started hitting on her."

"What a sleaze Bag." Ryan said Laughing

"It's not Funny" Seth said trying to give the Ryan Glare, but it was no use you had to be ryan to give the glare.

"O stop trying to do the Glare." Ryan said as he walked away into the Living room.

Where Summer and Fisher were playing PlayStation.

"Hey Fisher." Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan. I beat Seth like 15 times"

"O really? Well you're the first."

"Really?"

"Summer Can I see you for a minute" Seth said from the kitchen.

"Yeah" Summer got up and went to the kitchen

"Hey Babe what's wrong.?"

"Uh nothing" He said Leaning down for a kiss.

"Seth, What is your problem you are entertaining guests." Summer said as she moved away.

"I want to Entertain you." Seth said Grinning

"Seth no Fisher is lonely we need to be his friends."

Seth just gave in and they went back the living room where Ryan was all alone.

Please Read and Review Cause I want to know what you all think.


	3. Things Arn't Always What They Seem

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but Josh and Fisher. And if I did Own The O.C. I would be the one kissing Ryan and not Marissa.

Chapter 3: Things aren't always what they seem.

When they noticed Fisher was gone. Ryan went out to the Pool House. No Fisher. He went to the driveway. There was no sign, but Ryan's bike was gone.

Sandy took the Range Rover and went out looking for him.

"Well, Seth you guys can find Fisher. I am going to go home and get some sleep."

"Ok." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek

She went home. Little did she know she wouldn't be sleeping that night.

Marissa sat in her huge room at the Nickel mansion. She missed her room at her dads apartment with the Muriel and the comfy double bed instead of the huge king she had here. She wanted to go home, to that home. She opened the door to her walk in Closet. The Closet was about the size of her bedroom at her dad's house. She sat down on the floor she had brought her phone in with her. She called the one person who she could talk to. It wasn't Ryan.

Summer pulled into her driveway. There were no lights on meaning her Step mom and Dad were probable drunk and not coming home tonight. She noticed a leaning on the curb. Probable a neighborhood kids. She thought nothing of it. She parked her car in the three car garage and went into the house. The first thing she noticed was the French Doors that led out to the Patio Door were open.

"Weird" She said under her breath and went to close them.

"Hello, Gorgeous."

"Seth?" She said thinking it was him disguising his voice.

"Think again." The voice said.

Grabbing her from behind. She tried to scream, but the intruder clasped his hand over her mouth. All she saw were Piercing Dark Blue Eyes…….

Ryan and Seth were in the Pool house. Ryan was trying to figure out his Pre-Calc assignment. "Why do we have to take math?" Ryan said. Seth's mind was elsewhere.

Summer always called him when she got home. She lived 5 minutes away. "Why hasn't she called. "Why hasn't who called?" Ryan asked looking up from the agonizing question he was on.

"Summer, she always calls me when she gets home."

"Maybe she was really tired. Don't worry about it man."

Marissa called Josh. She E-mailed him but hadn't talked to him since he had moved to New York when they were in 7th grade. They had been neighbors before the Cohen's moved in next door. They had been best friends. "Ring,Ring"

"Hello." The deep manly voice said on the Other end.

"Is Josh there?"

"Yea, this is him."

"Josh, it's Marissa."

"Marissa! It's so awesome that you called me."

"Thanks. I have a lot of stuff on my mind. I can't talk to my boyfriend about it or my parents or Summer."

"O Rissa you know you can always talk to me."

"Well." Marissa said

Summer lay in a heap on the floor of her dining room.

Her shirt was ripped her Jeans torn. Her hair a mess. She hurt really bad.

She tried to get up. She couldn't

She reached for her purse and dialed Seth.

"Hello." The voice said it was Ryan.

"Seth." Was all she could say.

"Its for you buddy." Ryan handed Seth the phone.

"Seth." She croaked.

"Summer?!!!"

"Help." Was all she could get out.

"I will be there in 2 seconds."

Just then Fisher walked in the door.

"Where were you man?" Ryan said as Seth ran out of the pool house.

I know this is short, but I have alot of stuff I have to do today. but I left you alot of things to look forward to. Please Read and Review.

By the way. There will be a lot of Seth and Summer. Soon, there maybe something between Ryan and Marissa though.


	4. The Twists Our Lives Take

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the O.C. I wish I did but I don't. So here is Chapter 4.

Chapter 4: The Twists Our Lives Take

Marissa was talking to Josh about old times. When she got a beep." Hold on Josh I have a Beep." She looked at the Caller ID it was Ryan. "Hey" She said.

"Hey Riss."

"What's Up?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow?"

"You know what. Can I call you back in like 10 minutes?"

"Yeah, sure." Ryan said.

"Bye."

"Lo…." But she Hung up.

"Hey Josh."

"Who was it?" He asked

"My friend Ryan."

"O isn't Ryan your Boy friend." Josh asked

"Oh Yeah he is." She had completely forgotton.

She had wanted to talk to Josh more than her own boyfriend who she supposedly loved.

Summer was in shock she hadn't slept much all night. Seth had stayed and tried to comfort her. She felt so dirty, so ugly. How could anybody do that. She was crying and couldn't stop.

"Seth!" She woke up from a horrible dream those Piercing Blue eyes. She saw them every time she closed her eyes.

"I'm Right here Sum." He said putting his hand on her arm.

"Good, don't leave me." She said.

"Fisher, where were you." Ryan asked

"I was out for a walk." He said like nothing was wrong.

"Well Sandy is worried Sick."

"Yeah, well why should he be he isn't my father."

"Well he is your guardian while you stay here."

"Well I am not going to stay here much longer."

"Why not?"

"I am going back East."

"To stay with my Aunt and Uncle."

"Oh really, why would they want to see your filthy face." Ryan was finally saying how he really felt about fisher.

"I talked to my Cousin Josh and he said I could stay with him and his mom and dad."

"Fine. Go. Just so you know when I first came to Newport I tried running away it worked for about a day. I ended up Burning down a house and getting in trouble again."

"Ryan, I am leaving and nobody can stop me."

"Fine." Ryan said getting in bed.

He watched as Fisher packed up his stuff and walked out the door.

"Well I have to go Rissa."

"Why?"

"My cousin is coming to stay with us and I sort of haven't told my parent's."

"Cousin?" 

"Yeah, he got in some trouble I guess and he is staying with his lawyer and his two kids and he really doesn't like it so he wants to come here and stay here. He is actually staying with them in Newport."

"I know I knew Fisher from somewhere."

"What you've seen Fisher."

"Yeah my boyfriend was taken in by Fisher's lawyer about a year ago and they adopted him, he had no family though. I met him earlier when I was at Ryan's"

"Well that's interesting."

"Yea it is."

"Well see you Rissa."

"Bye Josh. Call me ok."

"I will, don't worry Ris."

She changed and went to Bed.

Ryan woke the next morning. Fisher was gone. He probably wasn't going to come back.

He went to the house where he smelled coffee and got a cup. "Where's Seth?" He asked as Kirsten walked in the Kitchen.

"He stayed with Summer all night. She was Raped."

"Oh My God." He said.

"Yeah she's in shock. The Cops got a description but for all they know the Rapist could be miles from here by now."

"Your bike was at Summers though."

"I know who it was." He said as soon as he heard that.

"Who?"

"Fisher."

"Where is Fisher?"

"He went to is Cousin's house." Ryan said.

"Where's his cousin's house." Kirsten asked.

"New York I think. He didn't want anybody following him so he didn't say."

"No! Sandy?!!!!!!!!!" She yelled

Marissa woke up early.

It was a bright new day she felt better than she had in weeks.

She walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower.

She got in and for the first time the hot water on her skin felt like all her worries and fears were washing away.  
She got out and dried off. She put on a pair of Sweats and a T-shirt. Put her Straight Brown hair in a pony tail. Grabbed her Car Keys and walked out her private Entrance to her car.

She drove to Ryan's she felt so good she wanted to just spend the day with him.

When she got there though, Cops were swarming the house.

Keep Reviewing and reply. When I log onto AOL and see I have Reviews I have feel so special. lol. Well Keep it up Thanks


	5. After Math

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with The O.C. If I did I sure wouldn't be here writing about it.

Chapter 5: After Math

Summer was a sleep finally Seth had got her to sleep. He was tired himself. Summer's dad had finally come home and was on the phone with the cops. He was also going to get a High Alert Security System.

"Seth, you should go home." Said Summers mother who had come in from LA as soon as she heard about her daughter.

"I know Mrs. Roberts. But I can't leave her."

"Seth, she will understand that you needed your rest."

"No I'll just sleep over there on the Couch." He pointed to Summer's pink sofa in the corner

"You are Under arrest" The officer said. Fisher had been found East of LA heading on a bus to New York. The APB on him hadn't take long. The bus was stopping in a small town where the cops hung out at the bus stop.

"What did I do?" Fisher asked.

"You are under arrest for Breaking and Entering and for Rape."

"What?"

"Remember everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"I did nothing wrong." Fisher wind.

He got in the cop car and they took him away.

A month later.

"Seth stop that." Summer said as he was tickling her on his bed.

"That tickles."

"You know Captain Oats loves to tickle Princes Sparkle" He said and whined like a horse.

"Well Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle are out on a date aren't they." Summer said tickling Seth.

"In all Seriousness, Summer." He stopped tickling her. "Are you ok?"

"Seth, when I am ok is when I am with you, but when I go home and your not there I get scared that he's lurking in the bushes outside my bedroom coming to get me."

"He won't get you Summer. They caught him remember." He said kissing her forehead.

Marissa was helping Ryan study for his Government Test.

"What is the Top Seat anyone can accomplish in American Government?" She said

"Congress?" He asked

"No, sorry it's President."

"Ryan, Government is so easy. You just have to pay attention."

"Why do I care how congress passes a bill?"

"Cause, if you don't pass your Class with a B or Better you aren't going to graduate with me."

"I JUST CAN'T DO IT." Ryan yelled as he slammed the book shut.

"Why don't we take a little break?" Marissa said.

"Ok" He said as he leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Not that kind of Break." She said pushing him away.

"More, like a brain food break, I am starving."

"Let's go see what there is?" He got up and then held his hand out to help Marissa up.

The Next Day at School:

"Today Class your assignment is to write a description of how your life has changed in the past 2 years since you were sophomores." I want it to be written by tomorrow.

"Marissa knew what she was going to write."

The next chapter will be just all of there essay's I know that sounds boring. I just wanted to think about what they would say if they had to that. I am glad you are enjoying it. I am going to bring some new Character's in and some old recognizable characters. Some we like and some we done.

They all did.

The last two years had changed all there lives.

Ok, the Next Chapter will be the Essay's they have to read. It will get better. Believe me. There are going to be more twists and turns. This is just a break in the Plot.


	6. The Essay's

Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C.

 SEQ CHAPTER h r 1Chapter 6: The Essay's

Marissa

My Name is Marissa Cooper, two years ago I was dating Luke Ward. I lived with both my parents next door to Seth Cohen, who at the time I didn't even knew exist.  My dad stole a whole lot  of people's money. So my mom filed for Divorce. I used to spend a lot of time with my mom shopping and having fun. Now, I wish my mother would fall of a cliff. Not that I wish her dead I wish she would Fall off a cliff get amnesia and forget her way home. I hate my Step dad he is a asshole. My dad though is the sweetest man alive I love him more that anything and some day I hope to re pay him for all the things he has done for me. I live with my mom and Caleb Nickel (The gruesome Twosome.) I love my Step sister. Kirsten has become more of a mother to me than anybody. Her husband brought home a boy and I fell in love. Ryan saved my life. I will never ever be able to repay him for that. I would have died in Tijuana if it weren't for him.

Ryan

My life two years ago was nothing more than my drunk mother and her boyfriend. My brother Trey would always get into trouble. I however tried to get ok grades, so someday I could get out of Chino. Well that day came sooner than I thought it would. I was helping my brother steal a car when I got caught. He did to. He's still doing time for it. I on the other hand, got a chance to start fresh. I was Ryan Atwood born and raised in Chino. I was trash. I was nothing to these People of Newport Beach California. All they cared about were there Cocktail Parties and who got Chin Implants, so I thought. I grew up to believe I could try, but never strive to be anything more than low class scum. Well Sandy and Kirsten Cohen changed that for me. I still am Ryan Atwood born and raised in Chino California. My parents were Dawn and who the hell knows. I haven't heard from Dawn in a year and a half. So I don't' consider her my mother. My brother Trey he'll always be my blood brother, but nothing more. Brother's don't mean there has to be blood between you. Neither does being a mother or father. In the Past two years I have gained a mother, a father, a brother, and the Love of my life Marissa Cooper. I now have a chance do be whoever I want to be.

Seth

My life changed the day my Dad brought home Ryan Atwood. He was a kid from Chino, who had got into some trouble. All in all he was the perfect cool guy to me. Before Ryan I had no friends. no girlfriends. Now since Ryan I have had Anna, the girl version of me. We are now just friends. Now I am with Summer Roberts. Someone who never even knew I existed till she needed someone to take to Katilion. I always wanted to sail to Tahiti and last summer when Ryan left for Chino cause Theresa was pregnant. I was really upset, so I got on my boat the Summer Breeze and sailed there. I realized I was missing to much and came straight back to this day I am glad I went I had time to clear my head. Two years ago I would have just left and never came back.

Summer

I am Summer Robert. My life changed when I realized I loved Cohen. I have other life changing events but I can't talk about that it hurts to bad. Word of advice. Don't ever come home alone. Ever. I can't do it anymore.

The Next Day the group turned in there Essays. "Miss Roberts this was supposed to be longer than three sentences." He said looking up from her paper.

"Mr. Stim I have issues I am dealing with right now."

"Fine, F." He said and handed it back to her.

"You didn't even read it."

"I don't care, you did not follow the Assignment."

"You know what I don't care. You don't know what I have went through this past month."

She stormed out of the room.

The next Day:

Ryan was interning for Mr. Stim. He chose him so he could see Marissa during her English class.

"I will distribute you first 6 weeks grade reports." Mr. Stim said

"Ryan Atwood." Ryan walked up.

"Good Job. Ryan."

Marissa looked at Ryan.

"What did you get." She Mouthed.

Ryan's grade Report

Study/Intern-        Mr. Stim-          A

English-                Mr. Stim-            A

Pre-calculus-         Mrs. Walker      B

Government-         Mrs. Cahn          C

PE                        Coach Kessler   A

Biology               Mr. Lime             A

He was going to get it, he had gotten a C. Marissa, his parents would not be happy.

Next Chapter: Will Ryan pass what is going to happen. Marissa is going to go through something that may or may not be a tragedy.


	7. Fights and Consequences

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the O.C. It sucks But I guess I'll have to deal.

Chapter 7: Fights and Consequences

Marissa was driving Ryan home from school. "So what did you get on your grade report?" She asked. "I got ok."

"Are you graduating?" She asked seriously." Um"

"Ryan Atwood.!"

"I got a C in government."

"Ryan why?"

"I didn't mean too."

"Marissa, politics isn't me."

"Well, I don't care if Politics isn't you."

"Marissa, it's not your problem."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't"

"It's my life."

They had actually pulled into the Cohen's driveway and were sitting there fighting.

"Hey you two." Sandy said as he walked up in his Swim trunks and surfboard to Ryan's open window.

"Hey Sandy." Ryan said.

"I'll call you." He said and got out of the car.

"You better." She said and backed out of the driveway fast and drove away gunning the gas.

"Ryan, is there trouble in paradise."

"I got a C in government."

"Ryan, your probation."

"I just don't get government. It's Stupid. I got A's and B's in everything else."

"Ryan, let's not tell Kirsten quite yet."

Marissa was driving way to fast. She didn't see the light turn red as she was to mad. The Red BMW hit her driver's side.

Ryan was lying on his bed. He was contemplating on whether to call Marissa.

He dialed her Cell Phone.

"He got her Voice mail."

"Hi you've reached Marissa. Leave a message." He heard the part that he was tickling her. "Ryan stop that." Beep.

"Hey Rissa. I am sorry I will work harder it's only mid term I'll bring it up."

"I love you."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper?" the Nurse asked Caleb and Julie.

"No we're the Nickels. I am her mother and this is my husband Caleb." Julie said

"Oh, well your daughter has suffered severe injuries to the abdominal area and also broke her leg."

"They removed her Appendix as the accident made them bulge and almost erupt she also had internal bleeding, but they have fixed that in surgery."

"Oh my God. Is she going to be all right?" Julie asked.

"She'll be fine, but she is going to need to stay here for a couple nights to make sure things start to heal."

"That's good. Can we see her?" Asked Caleb.

"No, she's resting. You might as well go home there is nothing we can do."

"All right let's go." Caleb said heading towards the door.

"She's my baby girl I am not leaving her." Julie said.

"She's an Ungrateful Baby girl. That slut hasn't said thank you for anything I have given her."

"My daughter is not a slut. She is my baby who was seriously injured."

"Who cares. God Julie if it weren't for this stupid accident we would on our way to Italy right now."

"I care. I don't want to go to Italy or Spain with you. What I want is a divorce and Julie walked out of there."

Caleb just stood there like a brick had just hit him in the head.

Ryan sat there it was 1:00 am usually Marissa had called him by now.

Ryan decided to call the Nickel Mansion.

"Hello." Said Caleb.

"Caleb?"

"Who's speaking?" asked Caleb.

"It's Ryan, is Marissa home?"

He was wondering why Marissa wasn't answering it was after 1:00 usually she answered.

"Ryan, Marissa was in an accident and after today this is no longer her home nor her mother's." Ryan didn't even hear the last part Marissa was in an accident. He walked out of the Pool house. Leaving Caleb on the Phone. "Ryan Atwood you LOW LIFE don't ever call here again."

He drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

He went to the Desk. "Marissa Cooper's Room."

"I am sorry sir, but it is past visiting hours."

"Fine I'll wait," he went and sat down and waited till morning.

"Ryan?" Julie asked she had been on the phone all night talking to her lawyer.

"Ryan wake up." Ryan woke up and almost screamed Julie Cooper was standing right over him.

"Julie?"

"Ryan, how long have you been here?"

"Since 1:30."

"I called your house and Mr. Nickel said Marissa was in an accident."

"You may go in now." The nurse came out and said.

"You can go first." Julie said slightly touching Ryan's arm. "She would rather see you."

He walked into the room.

Her leg was in the air and perfect face had lots of cuts and scratches.

"Hey Sweetie." He said. Leanind down kissing her forehead.

"Hey."

"You were right I should have worked harder."

"Ryan it's ok I was really stupid to get mad at you. Look at what getting mad get's me. A broken, leg. No Appendix " Her lips were so kissable at this moment he wanted to take her in his arms and do her right now.

"It's ok." He said leaning down and Kissing her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said as they parted.

Sorry for the delay in the update but I just started working yesterday and I had to work today too. I promise I will try t to keep it up. By writing a few chapters at a time . So I can save them and then post them when I get time. Marissa's tradgedy was that she was in an accident.

Coming Soon: The Return Home. The Robert's Disaster. The Seth Cohen Affair. The Graduate? The Affair to Remember. The Affair to Remember may be the Last Chapter. I don't know yet. If it is there will defiantely be a sequel.


	8. The Return Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with The OC.

Chapter 8: The Return Home

Marissa stayed in the Hospital a few more days. It was the worst few days of her life. Ryan had been in school so he couldn't see her except at night and her mom stayed by her side 24/7. Why would her mom only care when she was in the hospital.

Finally on the last day Ryan came with flowers and a get well card from people at school.

"That all for me?" Marissa asked as Ryan helped her put on her shoe for her one foot.

"Yea." He said kissing her Cheek

"I had no Idea so many people liked me."

"The flowers are from me."

"I thought so." She said kissing his lips.

They drove in the car in the opposite direction of where the Nickel Mansion was.

"Mom, where are we going?"

"The House is the other way."

"I am divorcing Caleb he is no good guy." Her mother said.

"Good for you." This made Marissa's day.

"Then where are we going?" Marissa asked again.

"We are going to go live with the Cohen's."

"What?"

"It's all been arranged."

"Ryan is going to move in with Seth and until I can find a job and can rent an apartment we are going to live in the Pool house."

Marissa thought for a second her mother sleeping where she had slept with Ryan done things with him. It was kind of freaky.

"Ok." She finally said

"At least she would get to see her Ryan more."

Ryan had been following them home.  
"I can't believe I lost my pool house to Julie Cooper." He said to himself.

As they pulled into the Cohen driveway. Jimmy's car was there and so was one with an Oregon license plate. "Must be Luke." Ryan said to himself. "This will be interesting." He parked the Range Rover next to the Red Ford Mustang GT. Marissa's mom had already helped her inside.

"Hey everybody." Julie announced. Sandy, Summer, and Seth were sitting on the Couch and Kirsten, Jimmy, and Haley were standing over by the Kitchen Door.

"Hey." Sandy said getting up.

"Here Marissa take my spot."

"Oh Coop I can't believe you were in an accident. I am so happy you are ok. I don't know what I would have…"

"Why don't we just be glad she's alive. Jimmy Said..

"Daddy."

"Hey Sweetie."

"Sorry I didn't come see you. I didn't want to be around the wretched witch."

"I understand Daddy. I love you." She said giving her dad a hug.

She whispered in his ear. "Please, don't make me stay with her." "I'll see what I can do." He said standing back up and winking at her.

"Hey, Marissa." A voice said from behind her. She recognized it as Luke's.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" She said with a smile.

"When I called my mom last week to check in with her she said you had been in an accident. I care a lot for you Marissa I had to come see you."

"Hey buddy." He said talking towards Ryan.

"Hey Luke." They did the little hand shake thing.

"So." Then Luke Spotted Julie.

"Man she looks gorgeous."

"Man don't do this."

"I can't help it."

"She's such a women."

"Luke." Ryan held him back.

"Come on lets go for a walk."

Ryan and Luke left the room.

"Well Marissa you up for a video game?" asked Seth

"Cohen. Why would she want to play a video game?"

"To take her mind off the fact..." Summer elbowed him in the side.

"Come on Coop." Summer helped Marissa up. Seth got her Crutches and they went to the Family room.

Meanwhile on there Walk.

"Dude, Julie Cooper don't' go there." Ryan said in a very serious voice.

"I know I know."

"You told me you had Emily back in Portland. Remember."

"I Love Emily and for a while she took my mind off Julie."

"I knew coming here was a mistake."

"Maybe, but Marissa looked happy to see you. She still cares about you."

"I know I know."

"Look why don't we go back and play video games with Seth and Summer."

"I bet Marissa could use the Company. Besides Julie is going to go over to…."

Ryan stopped if Luke knew that Caleb and Julie were getting a Divorce. He would certainly go after her.

"Go where?"

"She is going to go to her sisters."

"Her sister doesn't live in Newport."

"She does now she just moved hear."

"Somehow, Atwood I don't believe you, but I am too tired from my drive from Portland to argue."

They walked back in the house.

Yeah the suicide will be in the next chapter and it's not Marissa's suicide I wouldn't do that to you NewPortBabe. I won't I promise. i am going to kill of a unknown character. You'll seee.


	9. THe Robert's Tradgdy

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with The OC.

Chapter 9: The Robert's Tragedy.

Summer Robert's had been through so much in the past few months. It was finally Christmas. It was going to be her first Christmakah with Seth. She was looking forward to it. She was getting ready for Christmakah Eve dinner at the Cohen's. Marissa and Ryan were going to be there. The Nana, her new Beau. Sandy, Kirsten, Jimmy, and Haley and of course Julie. Caleb was out of town of business probably just so he didn't have to see Julie.

She went by her step mom's bedroom.

"I'm leaving."

There was no answer.

She didn't think anything of it and left.

She got into her Silver BMW and drove to the Cohen's.

The Range Rover wasn't there. She thought "I hope Seth's here."

She walked up the front door.

"Ding Dong." She heard footsteps.

"Summer." Sandy said.

"Seth is in her room finishing getting ready."

"Ok."

Summer was happy to have the Cohen's to spend her Christmas with. cause her Mom was in Paris on a fashion show trip and her Dad was on a business trip to Japan. Her Step mom stayed home and drank and was depressed.

Summer climbed the stairs to Seth's room which was also Ryan's room.

Ryan wasn't there.

"Hey." She said giving him a kiss.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Wow I like the New tie." Summer said Sarcastically.

"Thanks, the Nana gave it to me." Summer started laughing

"So where's Chino and Coop."

"They went to Visit Trey in Prison. They should be back before dinner."

"So…"

Just then her Cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said she didn't recognize the number.

"Is this Summer Roberts?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes."

"Summer we have a few questions for you."

"Where were you this afternoon at about 3:30."

"In my room at home."

"Did you here any gun shots."

"No I remember hearing a bang."

"I thought it was a car backfiring."

"In Newport?" Seth said. Laughing.

"Shut up."

"What miss. Not you. My idiot boyfriend over here."

"Well I am sorry to say miss, but your Step mother a Mrs. Kathryn Roberts shot her self this afternoon at about 3:45."

"That's how long we have determined the body to have been dead." 

"Oh My god."

"Summer, do you have any other Parents."

"Seth, Kathryn's dead."

"Miss?"

"Hello, this is Seth Cohen. I am going to get my father Sandy Cohen."

He went downstairs.

He walked up to his dad so he didn't have to ruin everyone's Christmas.

They went outside.

"Dad, Kathryn, Summer's step mom killed her self."

"What? How's Summer?"

"She's still in shock."

"Poor Summer." Sandy said shaking his head.

"This guy wants to contact her dad. He's in Japan."

"Ok." Sandy took the Phone from Seth.

Christmas came and went.

It wasn't' Christmakah. Christmakah is supposed to be happy. Instead it was really sad.

Seth, Ryan and Marissa never left summer's side. They all three slept in Seth little dinky room.

"We have to go to school on Monday." Ryan said.

"Do we have to?" Summer said.

"I mean I don't want to be the one who's Step mom killed herself."

"Summer, I'm the one who tried to kill herself. Ryan's the one who burned down a house."

"Seth's the Nerd." Summer said Laughing.

"Exactly." Marissa said.

"You've just officially joined the club." Ryan said.

"Thanks you guys."

Monday morning at school.

Summer got a few stares. Some people said they were sorry other's just ignored her.

It was all good. She felt better than she had in days.

She had her friends her boyfriend. Nothing could go wrong.

Ok I know 2 chapters in One day I am on a role. My Boyfriend (who coincednetaly name's Seth) Hasn't called me today yet. So I was bored. So I decided to write.

I will try to Update the other story too.

Please Check it out it's called Second Chances are sometimes better. its a Ryan and Marissa fic.


	10. The Seth Cohen Affair

Chapter 10: The Seth Cohen Affair.  
  
"Summer, you have to go on spring break with me." "I can't my dad and I need to clean out Catherine's things and I want to spend time with my mom." "Sum, I'll miss you a lot." "I know Seth I'll miss you too." She said kissing him. "I will call you everyday." He said. "Really." "Yes, of course." He said kissing her nose. "Bye." They kissed again. "I love you." He said Summer got out of the car. Seth honked and drove off. She trusted Seth, didn't she?  
  
back at the Cohen's "This will be great." Marissa said sitting on Ryan's lap. "Yea it will." "To bad summer doesn't want to go. It would do her some good." "Yes, it will." Ryan said kissing her. Marissa laughed. "Ryan sometimes you surprise me." She said kissing the tip of his nose. Just then Seth walked in. "Hey you two, Ready?" "Yeah, Sandy and Kirsten are driving us to the Airport? Right?" Asked Ryan "Yes." "Great." They all loaded up in the Range Rover to head to Florida. "Man, I know it's not much different than southern California, but I can't wait to get there." Seth said "I have never been out of California besides when we went to Vegas and Tijuana." Ryan said. "Well guess what there is a big world out there Ryan." Seth said Jokingly. "You guys know the rules?" Sandy asked. "Yes, we know." Seth said. "Good. Now, you have your plane tickets right." Sandy asked. "Yes." "Here we are." He said stopping at the curb of the airport. They all got out. "Oh my baby." Said Kirsten hugging her baby boy. "Mom, we are leaving for a week." He said trying to shrug her off. "But your so young. You were just born yesterday." "Mom! I'll be fine." "Fine." She said Kissing his cheek.  
  
She kissed Ryan's cheek. "Keep an eye on him." "Don't worry Kirsten." They went in the airport. the airplane "We will be landing in Ft. Meyer's in 20 minutes please move your trays and seats into there correct positions." Said the flight attendant. "Hey guys wake up." Seth said shoving Ryan and Marissa. "What?" "We're getting ready to land." "Finally. Where's are hotel at?" "Captiva." Seth said. "Dad has connections and got us a condo." "Cool." Marissa said.  
  
"Flight 133 baggage will be available at Baggage claim 3" "Man I am so ready to be here." Said Marissa. "Me too." Said Ryan "The Car we are renting is supposed to be at Hertz. Hold on." Seth said. He went to the Counter. "Cohen." "Ah! Yes Cohen/Atwood." "I need all drivers' licenses." "Ryan get over here." They showed him. It was 11:00 by the time they got in the car. "Wow, it's different." Ryan said sarcastically. "It's not the Range Rover that's for sure." Seth said The Tiny Saturn didn't even hold all there luggage and they had to rent another car." "How bout Seth drives the Saturn and we'll drive the Trailblazer. We might need to two cars." Ryan winked at Marissa. "Fine." Seth said driving away. "Call him we have no idea where we're going." Marissa said. "Seth. Get back here." Seth backed up. "Fine come on."  
  
When the finally got to the Condo. It was 2:30 Seth had gotten them lost, really lost. "Well, here we are." Seth said. "It was a 3 bedroom condo." It was Pink and White. There was another Trailblazer in the driveway already. "That must be Luke." Ryan said. "Luke's coming?" Asked Seth. "Hell yeah, had to count on him for the liquor" Ryan joked "Well great." Marissa said. "I have wanted to talk to him since he left after my accident."  
  
They walked in the French door. It was a big open room. Kitchen, dining room, and Living Room were all in one big room. There was a door leading to a small hallway. And by the dining room there was a whole row of French doors and French windows. It was nice. "You guys can have the Master bedroom, since you're the only couple." Seth said. Just then Luke walked in. "Hey everyone." Luke said. "It's late I want to go to bed." Marissa said leading Ryan into the bedroom. "Night." Ryan said. He knew what she wanted.  
  
"Well which room do you want?" Seth asked "I'll take the bigger one." Luke Said. "I snore." "Really?" "My girlfriend Emily says I do." Seth started Laughing "Night dude." "Night."  
  
The Next Day "Morning" Marissa said leaning over to kiss Ryan. "Morning sweetie." He said kissing her back. "I love you." "I love you too." "Do you smell bacon?" Asked Marissa. "Yeah I do." She looked at the clock on the Bedside Table. 8:45." "Who's making Breakfast?" Marissa asked. "I don't know. Let me go see." Ryan said. "Yeah, could you bring my suit case in here?" She asked. "Sure." He said putting his Wife Beater on and his pants from last night. "Morning man." "Hey Seth." "Hey. You guys were loud last night." "Thanks for the info." Ryan said sarcastically. "Where's Luke?" Ryan asked. "He's still sleeping." "Oh I see." "Why?" "Cause he's a loser." Seth said. "I need to take this to Marissa." Ryan said going over to the Suitcase. He walked back over to the Bedroom and shut the door. Later on  
  
Seth was walking the Beach by himself. "hello." "Could you get that for me?" A sexy voice asked. Seth noticed the Suntan lotion lying at his feet. "Yea sure." "Hi I'm Seth." Seth saw the Beautiful Redhead. "Hi I'm Danielle." She said. "Danielle, would you like some help with that suntan lotion." "Thank you Seth." "So where are you from?" Seth asked. "I am from Newport Beach California." "Really? I have always wanted to go to California." "You've never been? Where are you from?" "Hicksville Ohio." "Wow, there's really a town called Hicksville." "Yeah, It's really small, if you blink you'll miss it." "Newport is big, but not to big." "Cool. Cool. " "So what is a guy from California doing in Florida." "It's Spring Break. It's like Tijuana, What happens in Mexico stays in Mexico. What happens in Florida stays in Florida." Seth said laughing. "Really? That's a interesting concept." "Yeah, well let's hope it does." "So Seth, you want to like go to the Mainland and go clubbing tonight?" She asked. "Sure, what time?" "I'll pick you up at 10:00." "Cool. It's Cane Ln. It's the 3rd house from each end on the Left if you were coming from the beach." "Cool. Then right if your coming from the Bayside." "Cool." "Well, I'll see you at 10:00." "Bye Seth ... What's your last name?" "Cohen." Seth said. "Cool. Bye Seth Cohen." Seth walked away from where Danielle was sitting. "It was just a harmless date."  
  
Over the next few days. That Harmless date became more than just a date. "You know what?" I think you're the cutest guy I have ever wanted to kiss. Danielle leaned in. "Wait." Seth said. "Come on. You said yourself Ryan, Luke, and Marissa won't be back for at least 3 hours." "Yeah I guess." She leaned in. "Come on. Kiss me." While they were lying on Marissa and Ryan's bed doing something that could get Seth in a lot of Trouble. Seth's Cell phone rang. Seth perked up. "What the hell?" He walked over to where the Cell was with just a sheet wrapped around him. "Hello." "Seth? You haven't called me today." Seth had a pale face. "Hey." He said gulping his words. "Seth come on." Danielle said. "Seth, who was that?" "Marissa." "Marissa? I just talked to her." "Well, yeah she was just talking to you here." "No she wasn't she was talking to me from the Bubble Room." "Oh yeah. Well I am there with them." "No your not, Seth."  
  
"Really." "You are with that girl. Marissa told me that a girl named Danielle had been hanging around I trust you Seth." "As long as nothing happens Seth." "I Promise." "Really?" "Yes, I love you." "Good. Bye Seth. I love you too."  
  
"Love You too? Who was that?" "My girlfriend." "Uh Oh!" Yeah I know.  
  
"Bye Luke." Ryan said." Safe Trip." He said hugging him. "Yeah you guys too." The trailblazer backed out of the driveway. "See ya buddy." Ryan said giving Seth a hug. "I need to clear my head." "I know, just know that you have to stop in Arizona to catch that plane for Monday." "I know." "Seth, Summer is going to kill you." "Don't you think I know that." Seth said. "Bye."  
  
Seth knew as he drove that little Saturn through the southern states that when he got home. His life was over. "He couldn't hide that he cheated on Summer. He was dead. " 


	11. The Graduate?

Chapter 11: The Graduate?

Spring Break had come and went and it was almost graduation. All the excitement was roaring through the halls of harbor high. Only one person wasn't excited, Ryan Atwood.

He had found out that he had to take a test that said if he could graduate. He had been studying his ass off. No Marissa or Seth and Ryan time had been on the books for over two weeks.

"Ryan, you need a break." Sandy said. He had walked in the Living room to find 6 cups of coffee all half drank sitting beside Ryan.

"No, this test is to determine whether I graduate."

"Ryan, this came for you yesterday." Sandy handed him a thick yellow envelope.

"It's from NYU."

Ryan looked at it.

"I forgot I had even applied there. It really doesn't matter unless I graduate." He said.

"I sort of talked to Dr. Kim. She said if a college like NYU accepted you. You would have a better chance of graduating."

"Really?"

Ryan ripped open the envelope.

"I got in."

"Ryan, guess what you did it."

The next day Ryan went to take the exam it was hard. He was worried he wouldn't pass.

He walked up to Dr. Kim's desk.

"Ryan go wait outside and I'll check it."

A few hours later

Ryan paced back and forth in the hallway outside the classroom.

"Dude your going to make a rut in the floor." Seth said as he sat down on the bench by where Ryan was pacing.

"No I am not. I am just nervous your Salutatorian." Ryan said looking at him.

"Ryan I know that you are very nervous."

"Seth, you aren't the one who worked so hard for this."

"Ryan, you know I am surprised after what I did to Summer I still was Salutatorian I stopped working as hard towards the end of year cause I felt so bad."

"Seth, man she forgave you."

"Yeah she forgave me but I am on Probation and No Sex, do you know how much that sucks."

"Seth, I don't want to hear about your Sex life."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't."

"Ok." Seth said getting up and walking away.

"Dude call my cell when you know."

"Ok."

"Good luck." Seth disappeared down the hall.

Just then the door opened to the classroom.

Dr. Kim walked up to Ryan.

"Ryan you passed."

"Really."

"Yes, congratulations, you are graduating. Good Luck with all you do." She said shaking his hand.

* * *

"Welcome Alumni, parents, and students. Today we honor the Harbor High School Class of 2005. Today we have a few good students to honor. Sethala Milford Cohen, Salutatorian.

Seth got up and walked to the Podium.

"Today is the day we graduate from high school." Its been 12 long years, 13 years if you count kindergarten. I was always the big loser, as you all probably remember. I have changed over the past two years more than some of you have noticed. All of us have changed since we were in 1st grade. I would like to honor all of you who have changed from sweet little boys and girls into ass wholes and bitches." Dr. Kim got this look like Seth Cohen.

"But, I cannot honor you in that way. I cannot say that I will not miss you. I will miss you all. We all need to remember each other even if we were bitches and ass wholes. Without my friends and family I don't know how I would have gotten through this last year. A lot was taken away from me." He gave a look at Summer who noticed and gave her little evil smile. "My family, my friends, and my girlfriend all changed.

"Now I would like to commend the class off 2005." Dr. Kim announced.

"Ryan Alexander Atwood." Dr. Kim.

Ryan got up and walked up the stage.

"Marissa Nicole Cooper."

"Sethala Wilford Cohen."

Finally they had graduated.

* * *

"Congratulations Ryan. We are so proud of you." Sandy and Kirsten said hugging Ryan.

"Thank You." Ryan said.

He stood there looking at them. "I have to go do something."

He walked out to the Pool house. Marissa had planned on telling Ryan that she was pregnant, but he was going to NYU she didn't want to ruin it for him.

"Hey." He said kissing her.

"Hey. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ryan, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"You might want to sit down." He sat down on the bed.

"Ok."

"Ok, you know spring break?"

"Yeah. How we did it."

"Yeah, Well I am pregnant."

"Wow."

"Yeah I know."

"I love you Marissa an whatever you need we will take care of it."

"Yeah I know, but school."

"Sweetie that really doesn't matter now does it? I am going to stay in Newport and get a job."

He got down on one Knee "Marry me."

She looked at him.

"We can't have that baby being a bastard, can we? And besides I was planning on asking you just not this soon."

"Yes. Ryan I will marry you." They kissed.

"Marissa I am not going to let this kid go through what I went through." He said

* * *

I know this was a short chapter. I know I was supposed to have one more chapter but I decided to make this a series. Now here is the Epilogue.

* * *

Epilogue: New York here we come.

The Tiny Apartment in New York wasn't what Marissa had imagined as her first home. Her and Ryan had gotten married that summer and had decided that Ryan would go to school in New York. It was cozy 2 bedroom with one bathroom, a kitchen and small living room. She had bargained shop and got some pretty vintage looking furniture that made the place had a cozy feeling.

She managed. She was almost 6 months pregnant and soon she would be a mother.

She never thought a year ago she would be in New York married to the Love of her life and pregnant all at the same time.

January 1st was her due date. She was really hoping it wouldn't have to be a new years baby, but it was going to be. She looked out the window. Ryan was coming home.

"Hey." He said as he opened the door.

"How was school?" She asked

"Hectic, but it's nice to come home to you. I love you."

"I love you too." She said. Wishing that she could be at College in Arizona.


End file.
